


Kageyama Gets a Makeover

by Mickey_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Makeover, Mutual Pining, Party, Swearing, boys wearing makeup, follows canon until college, get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Kageyama has a crush.Kageyama is really gay.Kageyama has some really good friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Kageyama Gets a Makeover

“Kageyama!” I heard Bokuto yell my name from down the hall. I had to bite back a wince because it was late and now everyone who was trying to sleep, or study was now about to be really pissed off. I also braced himself for the impact I knew was coming. No sooner had I stopped and tensed my muscles, ready for the full force of Bokuto straight into my back, did I feel the weight of said owlish man knocking me over.

Well, bracing did absolutely nothing.

“What do you need Bokuto?” I say with a groan. I am now face down on the floor, my groan and question muffled by the carpet. Though I was glad it was carpet this time and not concrete.

Bokuto pays no mind to my mannerisms and continues to practically vibrate while still on top of my back. “Are you coming to the party tomorrow!?”

I sigh,” No Bokuto. Besides Finals are tomorrow, I have to be at class.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says,” But the party is at night and tomorrow is the _last_ day of finals. You would still be able to come. Besides, since when have you cared about grades?”

“I care since I am on a sports scholarship and I have to maintain a certain GPA to even remain on the team. You should know this Bokuto. You and Hinata are on the team as well.” I say finally pushing the rambunctious male off of me.

“Yeah but Akaashi and Kuroo help the two of us with our stuff so I am 100% sure we are about to pass,” Bokuto says smiling and flashing a peace sign,” Plus because of their help with our classes during the year I can afford to miss a few points on the final. Anyways stop trying to change the subject. I am going to tell Kunimi, Hinata, and Yamaguchi to make you come.”

He gets up before I can answer and runs off, likely to go see Akaashi. “They can’t make me do anything that I don’t want to do!” I shout after him. But it was in vain because I saw him wave his hand about flippantly before slamming the door to the stairs open and running through it.

I sigh and attempt to pick up all the papers and books that went flying when Bokuto had tackled me. I reach for my anatomy textbook only to see another hand reaching for it with me. I follow the arm up to the face and I feel my face flush.

“O-Oikawa-san,” I stutter out. I watch as Oikawa smirks at my flustered expression before handing me my book.

Oikawa and I worked out our differences when we got to college and realized we would be playing on the same team. And instead of fighting over the starting position we worked together on creating a two-setter combo attacks that worked amazingly. Sure, there were times where one of us sat on the bench while the other played, but over all we both got equal playing time. But after working out our differences I hit a whole new issue in our relationship.

Oikawa Tooru was really fucking hot. And I… Was really fucking gay.

Oikawa matured even more in his looks since high school, and off the court he wore glasses that made him look fucking hot as hell. Not only that but he mellowed out a lot in college, loosing a lot of that off-putting arrogance that used to be a huge turn off. Not to say that I hadn’t had a crush on him before. But who wouldn’t?

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa says seeing my face,” Are you going to the end of the semester party tomorrow night?”

I feel my face flush red. “I wasn’t going to,” I mumble looking at my shoes now. They were incredibly interesting let me tell you,” But… uh… Hinata is likely going to drag me along.”

As if summoned by my words alone I hear Hinata’s voice as the door to the stairwell behind Oikawa is slammed open.

“I am making Bakeyama come!” I hear Hinata shout,” He never does anything fun with any of us!”

“Yeah plus he could get out of the dorm room for once and live a little,” I hear Yamaguchi’s voice next.

“One night away from volleyball and studying won’t hurt him,” And there was Kunimi. The three most unlikely people to be friends, and yet they have bonded over food, makeup, and fanfiction. Not that I didn’t bond with them over all that stuff too, it was just very surprising that _they_ bonded.

I watch as Oikawa smirks at me once more,” I guess I will see you at the party then.”

He winks at me and my mouth goes dry as he walks away. He passes by the three boys who had stopped to watch the two of us with three equally shit-eating grins on their faces. Oikawa gives a small wave to the three of them and then exits through the door they had just slammed through.

I hear a squeal and then suddenly I am being tugged back to our dorm, barely able to hold onto my newly gathered belongings, by a very excited Hinata. We finally get to the dorm and I am practically shoved towards my bed. I stumble a bit before regaining my footing and dumping my belongings onto the bed. I take a deep breath readying myself for the upcoming conversation.

“Oh my GOD!” I say faceplanting into the bed,” I am so gay.”

I hear Kunimi snort and Hinata cackle.

“So, I assume you are going?” Yamaguchi says smirking at me.

“Oikawa already thinks I am,” I say back, my face still buried into the blanket. But over the time of us being roommates we all have managed to learn what we call blanket-speak.

“Then just go,” Kunimi says and I can feel the amused smirk in his voice.

“Yeah but every time I go to a party, I end up being alone and having no one to talk to,” I mumble into the sheets,” And then I go home feeling sad and alone.”

“Yeah but you have us there this time!” Hinata says excitedly,” Plus you could always talk to the Great King!”

“Yeah right,” I say turning to glare at him,” I can barely talk to him off the volleyball court without stuttering. And that asshole is always so damn unfazed by everything that its unsettling. He probably knows about my crush and just likes watching me suffer.”

I feel the bed dip beside me, and I look up to see Kunimi sitting there. Before becoming roommates, we weren’t on speaking terms. But after working some stuff out he was now one of my best friends. “I think he genuinely cares about you,” Kunimi says quietly,” I don’t think he wants you to suffer. In fact, I think he likes you back and just doesn’t know how to tell you.”

“How could anyone like me?” I mumble sadly. Giving into my insecurities. “I am not even attractive. I am not like you guys. And I suck in social situations. At least Tadashi is adorable to make up for his lack of social skills. I just suck in general.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not,” Tadashi says crossing his arms.

“Stop calling yourself unattractive!” Hinata says stamping his foot. Tadashi gives an amused smile.

“It’s true,” I say sitting up and facing them,” Plus have you seen Oikawa. He’s fucking gorgeous. If I talk to him do you know how sad and pathetic, I will look. I AM SO FUCKING GAY!!!”

I fall back against my pillows after shouting.

“Plus, it doesn’t help that the guy doesn’t give any obvious hints about liking me back once-so-ever,” I continue throwing a hand over my eyes,” How am I supposed to know?”

“Then we make him give you an obvious response!” Hinata exclaims.

“And how do you suggest we do that dumbass,” I say glaring at him.

“Simple,” Hinata says smiling,” We give you a makeover! Half the time you walk around in shorts and a T-shirt, even at the parties you actually went to. Let’s make you really POP! That way when Oikawa sees you this time, he has no choice but to, ‘GWAHH!?’.”

“Um, Hinata you are making weird noises again,” Tadashi says smiling and playing with a piece of his hair.

“That could work,” Kunimi says,” Let’s do it.”

And that’s how I found myself outside the house with pounding music in my current attire. They had dressed me in skinny jeans that were really fucking tight around my ass. My feet were adorned with a pair of combat boots that had a heel on them and they had thrown a black shirt on me that was short sleeved but exposed both my shoulders. My makeup was done by Kunimi. A “Smokey eye look” he said. One that I had always appreciated but sucked at creating myself. And Kunimi had adorned it all with a dark shade of red lipstick.

“You gotta walk like you know you’re a snack,” Hinata says skipping ahead. He’s pulling Kuroo along behind him happily.

“You got this Tobio,” Tadashi says patting me on the back,” You look damn good right now, Oikawa won’t be able to stop himself.”

Tadashi walks over to where Tsukishima was waiting for him. Tsukishima gives me a once over before looking away. But I smile slightly as he shoots a thumbs up in my direction.

“See,” Kunimi whispers,” Even that blonde asshole thinks you look good right now. You have nothing to fear.”

I watch as Kunimi runs off towards Kindaichi, slowing to a walk when Kindaichi tells him to hurry up. Kindaichi looks in my direction and his eyes widen.

“Holy shit!” He says,” Kageyama you look really good!”

I blush and look at my feet, these shoes were really fucking interesting.

“Told ya,” I hear Kunimi say. And I can feel his smirk.

I wait another couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and throwing my shoulders back. I walk through the door.

Walking through the door was like walking into another dimension. The music was pounding and there were people everywhere. I look around for a familiar face and I almost sigh in relief when I hear Bokuto’s loud voice coming from the kitchen. I step through the doorway and I find Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Kenma, Akaashi, Lev, and Yaku all standing around the table. Iwaizumi was the first one to catch sight of me.

“Oh shit,” He chokes out. He manages to spill his beer everywhere. “Oh, I have to get Tooru.”

He runs out of the room leaving his beer behind on the table. Meanwhile I blush as everyone turns to look at me.

“Holy shit!” Bokuto says with his eyes wide. His mouth hangs open and I resist the urge to turn and run from this situation.

Kenma didn’t say anything, but his game was showing a ‘game over’ screen and he was staring at me with wide eyes.

“Yup,” Akaashi says,” I am very gay.” Akaashi takes another gulp of his drink before grabbing Bokuto and exiting the room with Bokuto in tow. I blushed as Bokuto gave me a thumbs up sign.

“I am getting laid!!!” I am pretty sure the entire house heard him shout.

Kenma again doesn’t say anything, instead he grabs Lev and Yaku who were still staring at me like fish and exits the room.

“If you don’t stop staring, he is going to get self-conscious,” I heard him say to them before they finished leaving the room.

I sigh, almost happy about having a moment to myself. I take a deep breath before grabbing a beer out of one of the many coolers. I open it before taking a sip. Only to almost spit it out as I feel someone slap my ass.

I whirl around quickly to see a man I had never met before.

“You look really good,” the guy says bending down to whisper in my ear. “Would you like to dance?”

I feel myself flush and I was at a loss for words, so I settle for just nodding my head. I hold up a finger immediately after and down my beer and grabbing another before extending my hand for him to take. I watch as he smirks, and I feel myself get led away from the kitchen and into the giant living room. By now I had a buzz going, since I had practically chugged down an entire beer in less than a minute. I felt the man grinding on me and I danced happily. I locked eyes with Oikawa suddenly across the room and I waved happily. I was too buzzed to really be nervous. I start to make my way over to him, only to be pulled into the body of a completely new stranger.

I giggle slightly as the guy runs his hands down my hips and finally settles his hands on my hips. “Why don’t you dance with me for a bit?” The guy says.

I shake my head no and continue on my quest to weave through the sweaty bodies to reach Oikawa.

I quickly down the rest of my second beer all at once, and alcohol was not made to be drank that fast. And for sure was not made to be drank on an empty stomach. Because now I was in the stages of tipsy.

“TOORU!!!” I shout over the music of the crowd and I stumble into Oikawa’s arms. I watch happily as he catches me easily and with wide eyes.

I stand up quickly and stare at him happily,” Dance with me Tooru!!!” I say smiling at him and giggling. I make grabby motions with my hands. Oikawa stares at me with wide eyes before nodding shakily. He reaches out for my hands, only to have the gap between us widen when my hips were grabbed again. I frowned in annoyance and turned to see who had grabbed me, but then I was being yanked by the arm out of the building. I stumbled a bit trying to keep up with whoever it was dragging me. As soon as we were outside, I was thrown up against the wall of the house. I looked at Oikawa and I flinched when I saw pure anger in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly,” Didn’t mean to make you mad. I just wanted you to dance with me.”

I feel Oikawa collapse against my shoulder,” I’m not mad.” He mumbles

I frown,” Then why did you drag me out here?” I say pouting a bit.

“Because if I had to watch one more person slap your ass or look at you with bedroom eyes, I was going to actually become a murderer,” Oikawa says.

“Huh?” I ask quietly.

Oikawa didn’t answer instead I feel him slam his lips into mine. I stood in shock for a moment before melting into the kiss. It quickly evolved into making out. And then it evolved into him picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

I almost whine when he pulls away panting,” Will you be my boyfriend?” He asks pressing his forehead against mine.

I slam my lips against his again before mumbling against his lips,” Let’s take this upstairs.”

“Is that a yes?” He asks smirking.

“I’m so fucking gay for you,” I say before kissing him again.

I feel his chest shake as he laughs,” But is it a yes?”

“YES!!!” I shout finally. And I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as he carries me up the stairs to an empty bedroom. Though he didn’t even try to hide his.

[Join the discord](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE A HAPPY ONE!!! YAY
> 
> Except the next one I write is going to kill Tobio's soul... sorry. Btw if this inspires any fanart pls share with me direct msg me on tumblr or twitter at philese99


End file.
